


Passion Laced With Lust

by BasicallyWhite_Boo



Category: AntiSeptiplier, Danti - Fandom, Darkiplier X Antisepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Anti is his little pumpkin, Dark is just very obsess, Dream Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, dream state, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyWhite_Boo/pseuds/BasicallyWhite_Boo
Summary: Who knew he could bring me to my knees with a single wisp of breath..
Relationships: AntiDark, Danti, DarkAnti, DarkXAnti, DarkiplierxAntisepticeye, antiseptipler
Kudos: 19





	Passion Laced With Lust

**Author's Note:**

> More of my works are on Wattpad!  
> @BasicallyWhite_Boo!

Dark's POV Darkness.. Darkness is all I see as I wander down the empty, dreary void. Until I came across the living room, but was dark. Eerie, even. Light fog covering the floor that came from the stairs as the light cloud would separate itself for every step I take within it. " _Darky.._ " His angelic voice sang. God, I can never get enough of that sound. The sound alone could bring me to my knees, wanting to please him in any way I can do so.. " _Come to bed, hubby.._ " I couldn't help but groan, my pants tightening up a bit at the crotch for how sinfully innocent it sounded like.. Such lust laced with innocence. But, I couldn't call back. My voice is forbidden to come with existence as I walked up the stairs, creaking lightly from the steps I took from what felt like hours.. Until, I came across a familiar hallway, but one door was opened. It was the bedroom. My heart was beating faster. Pounding against my ears like a bass drum as I edged closer to our room. It was almost getting unbearable for me as the tension rose high in my body for a reason that I don't know. I probably won't ever know, either.. I finally made it to the door frame, immediately seeing candles and rose petals on the ground. A figure, laying a strewn along the bed, his sweet, luscious body covered with the fluffy comforter, giggling to himself. His stunning mismatched eyes gazed into my crimson reds. " _There you are.. I was getting worried.._ " Fuck.. I growled at the seduction that laced with the words that spilled from his mouth. He got up and removed the cover as I shut the door and walked towards him, finally letting me see him in all his glory. I felt his pillow lips against mine, pulling me. Trapping me in euphoria as our tongues intertwined. Little whimpers and moans left his lips as my hands wondered down his smooth milky skin, fingers seeping when I would squeeze the pudgy parts of his body. After that, it was all a blur until I was fully bare as well, kissing his neck to his stomach as my hands never left his body. " _H-Honey.. Go lower.._ " He breathed, carding his dainty hand along my unkempt, obsidian locks. My body had the mind of it's own after that. My mouth following his command as I went lower and lower, his curvy legs wide open as I plunged my tongue as far as I could go, hearing him squeal in delight. He wrapped his legs around my neck, his pudgy thighs almost crushing my head as I continued to lap up his insides. He taste so wonderful. So sweet.. He moaned loudly as I tongued his prostate, sucking at the rim as well. His insides felt so warm as it would flutter along my tongue when I continued assaulting those sensitive nerves. My cock pulsing as I took hold of it. The taste. The sounds. The heat. The passion within this room was almost too much for me. That was until I had to pull off, my saliva dribbling down my bottom lip to my chin. " _F-Fuck.._ " He whimpered, laying on his stomach to pull his cheeks apart. Making me witness his slightly stretched pucker with my excess saliva dribbling down his hole to his thighs and balls. I growled again at the display, gripping his cheeks as my cock was placed between the globes. Little moans left his lips as I grind my prick against his ass. " _P-Please, D-Darky.._ " He stuttered as my tip prodded at his eager hole. He mewled when I pushed in, my cock being engulfed by the tight, hot space inside of him. " _A-Ah!_ " God, the noises. They sound so pure. Enticing, even.. What makes it even better is that I'M making him do that.. He's like a little harp and I am the player, strumming each angelic sound with my touch. Except, my little pumpkin is louder than a measly quiet harp.. Once I was all the way in, I waited for him to adjust. I didn't want to hurt my little emerald! But he didn't seem to mind as he thrusted against me, whining. A snarl erupt from me as I start a steady pace, trying to not lose control from the sounds from him. That was until everything went black..


End file.
